Marlene Smith
Marlene Smith (スミス マレーネ Sumisu Marēne) is one of the main characters in Beautiful Kiss. She is an exchange student from America who came to visit Japan. She is the one who told Kyousuke to make the modelling club to occupy himself. Appearance Marlene has chest legnth honey coloured hair. She has green eyes and fair skin. Marlene is just plain looking with plain fashion sense. Clothing Outside of School Marlene usually wears plain clothing. Though she paints her nails white a lot and loves drawing on her hand. Personality Marlene is very kind and smart. She is a bit of an airhead though. She is loyal and listens to everyone and loves flowers. Very feminime, lady like and soft. Though she is plain in fashion though but she is an excellent fashion designer. Relationships Kyousuke Sato Kyousuke has a huge crush on Marlene and she is even his only friend at first before he created Beautiful Kiss. She's the one who suggested Kyousuke to make a club to occupy his time. Kyousuke does wish that Marlene would model but Marlene doesn't have the body or the height. Kyousuke eventually confesses his love for Marlene and she returns them. Shortly after the two become a couple Marlene runs into her old crush, Henry. Henry confesses his feelings to Marlene. Marlene dumps Kyousuke for Henry but feels bad for it but Kyousuke gets over her and wishes her happiness. Ari Oshiba Ari strongly dislikes Marlene always saying rude things to her, it is unknown why Ari dislikes Marlene though. Marlene though for some reason likes Ari making things one sided between them. Hiromi Kojima Hiromi and Marlene respect and care for each other. Marlene seems to closest to Hiromi out of the group (other then Kyousuke). Marlene says she enjoys making Hiromi's clothes because it isn't easy nor complicated compared to the rest of the group. Fuyumi Tanaka Fuyumi seems to adore Marlene saying she is really sweet and gentle, Fuyumi sees Marlene as a teacher when it comes to making clothes, cooking and cleaning since Fuyumi is bad at those things. Shizu Shiroyama Marlene seems to find it fun putting wigs on Shizu and says she is suited for a haloween cosplay but is perfect for modelling as well. Marlene is the one who advises Shizu into becoming a model after she graduates. Chikao Kuroshima Marlene says she finds designing clothes for Chikao a bit difficult since his body has small parts and big parts in his body especially his shoulders being broad. Chikao seems to like Marlene a lot (as a friend) and Marlene strongly respects Chikao. Inori Kosaka Inori seems to like Marlene because of her amazing style of clothing though she encourages Marlene to be more stylish for herself. Marlene and Inori seem to share a common interest of making clothes. Marlene also thinks Inori as a stylish girl that can actually be good in the modelling club. Inori gives Marlene a lot of fashion advice as well. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters